psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Psychological aspects of acne
Acne or more specifically acne vulgaris is a skin disorder which has been studied by psychologists. Psychological causes Psychological consequences Psychological correlates Link with personality See also * Dermatitis References Books *Folks, D. G., & Kinney, F. C. (1995). Dermatologic conditions. Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Association. *Hague, W. G. (1914). Diseases of children, continued. New york, NY: The Review of Reviews Company. *Leary, M. R., Tchividjian, L. R., & Kraxberger, B. E. (1999). Self-presentation can be hazardous to your health: Impression management and health risk. New York, NY: Psychology Press. *New, M. I. (2004). An Update of Congenital Adrenal Hyperplasia. New York, NY: New York Academy of Sciences. *Rekers, G. A. (1992). Development of problems of puberty and sex roles in adolescence. Oxford, England: John Wiley & Sons. *Shenefelt, P. D. (2006). Nondrug Psychotherapeutic Options for Skin Disorders. Hauppauge, NY: Nova Science Publishers. Papers *Antuna-Bernardo, S., Garcia-Vega, E., Gonzalez Menendez, A., Secades Villa, R., Errasti Perez, J., & Curto Iglesias, J. R. (2000). Psychological profile and quality of life in skin diseases: Psicothema Vol 12(Suppl2) 2000, 30-34. *Bach, M., & Bach, D. (1993). Psychiatric and psychometric issues in acne excoriee: Psychotherapy and Psychosomatics Vol 60(3-4) 1993, 207-210. *Bachmann, C., Grabarkiewicz, J., Theisen, F. M., & Remschmidt, H. (2007). Isotretinoin, depression and suicide ideation in an adolescent boy: Pharmacopsychiatry Vol 40(3) May 2007, 128. *Baker, D., Telfer, M., Richardson, C. E., & Clark, G. R. (1970). Chromosome errors in men with antisocial behavior: Comparison of selected men with Klinefelter's syndrome and XYY chromosome pattern: JAMA: Journal of the American Medical Association Vol 214(5) Nov 1970, 869-878. *Barak, Y., Wohl, Y., Greenberg, Y., Dayan, Y. B., Friedman, T., Shoval, G., et al. (2005). Affective psychosis following Accutane (isotretinoin) treatment: International Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 20(1) Jan 2005, 39-41. *Baron, J., Asch, D. A., Fagerlin, A., Jepson, C., Loewenstein, G., Riis, J., et al. (2003). Effect of Assessment Method on the Discrepancy between Judgments of Health Disorders People Have and Do Not Have: A Web Study: Medical Decision Making Vol 23(5) Sep-Oct 2003, 422-434. *Bernatova, I., Dubovicky, M., Price, W. A., Grubbs, R. D., Lucot, J. B., & Morris, M. (2003). Effect of chronic pyridostigmine bromide treatment on cardiovascular and behavioral parameters in mice: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 74(4) Mar 2003, 901-907. *Bhopal, J. S. (1990). Hirsutism in women with chronic psychiatric illness: Biological Psychiatry Vol 27(4) Feb 1990, 460-461. *Birthelmer, A., Lazaris, A., Schweizer, T., Jackisch, R., & Cassel, J. C. (2003). Presynaptic regulation of neurotransmitter release in the cortex of aged rats with differential memory impairments: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 75(1) Apr 2003, 147-162. *Bosse, K., & et al. (1976). Social situation of persons with dermatoses as a phenomena of interpersonal perception: Zeitschrift fur Psychosomatische Medizin und Psychoanalyse Vol 22(1) Jan-Mar 1976, 3-61. *Bower, A. B., & Landreth, S. (2001). Is beauty best? Highly versus normally attractive models in advertising: Journal of Advertising Vol 30(1) Spr 2001, 1-12. *Brajac, I., Bilic-Zulle, L., Thalcic, M., Loncarek, K., & Gruber, F. (2004). Acne vulgaris: Myths and misconceptions among patients and family physicians: Patient Education and Counseling Vol 54(1) Jul 2004, 21-25. *Brasic, J. R. (2007). Monitoring people treated with isotretinoin for depression: Psychological Reports Vol 100(3,Pt2) Jun 2007, 1312-1314. *Braunstein, G. D. (2007). Management of female sexual dysfunction in postmenopausal women by testosterone administration: Safety issues and controversies: Journal of Sexual Medicine Vol 4(4i) Jul 2007, 859-866. *Bremner, J. D., Fani, N., Ashraf, A., Votaw, J. R., Brummer, M. E., Cummins, T., et al. (2005). Functional Brain Imaging Alterations in Acne Patients Treated With Isotretinoin: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 162(5) May 2005, 983-991. *Bremner, J. D., & McCaffery, P. (2008). The neurobiology of retinoic acid in affective disorders: Progress in Neuro-Psychopharmacology & Biological Psychiatry Vol 32(2) Feb 2008, 315-331. *Brook, U., & Katzir, Z. (1993). Health problems of adolescents in Holon, Israel: International Journal of Adolescent Medicine and Health Vol 6(1) Jan-Mar 1993, 13-20. *Burnett, K. F., & Kleiman, M. E. (1994). Psychological characteristics of adolescent steroid users: Adolescence Vol 29(113) Spr 1994, 81-89. *Byrne, A., Costello, M., Greene, E., & Zibin, T. (1998). Isotretinoin therapy and depression: Evidence for an association: Irish Journal of Psychological Medicine Vol 15(2) Jun 1998, 58-60. *Cafri, G., Thompson, J. K., Roehrig, M., van den Berg, P., Jacobsen, P. B., & Stark, S. (2006). An investigation of appearance motives for tanning: The development and evaluation of the Physical Appearance Reasons For Tanning Scale (PARTS) and its relation to sunbathing and indoor tanning intentions: Body Image Vol 3(3) Sep 2006, 199-209. *Cannavo, S., Karl, M., Santarpia, L., Facchiano, A., Marabotti, A., Trimarchi, F., et al. (2007). A novel point mutation in the ligand-binding domain of the human glucocorticoid receptor (hGR) in a patient with glucocorticoid resistance: International Journal on Disability and Human Development Vol 6(1) Jan-Mar 2007, 105-112. *Chan, H. H. L., Wing, Y.-k., Su, R., Van Krevel, C., & Lee, S. (2000). A control study of the cutaneous side effects of chronic lithium therapy: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 57(1-3) Jan-Mar 2000, 107-113. *Cohen, C. G., Krahn, L., Wise, T. N., Epstein, S., & et al. (1991). Delusions of disfigurement in a woman with acne rosacea: General Hospital Psychiatry Vol 13(4) Jul 1991, 273-277. *Cott, A. D., & Wisner, K. L. (1999). Isotretinoin treatment of a woman with bipolar disorder: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 60(6) Jun 1999, 407-408. *Crerand, C. E., Phillips, K. A., Menard, W., & Fay, C. (2005). Nonpsychiatric medical treatment of body dysmorphic disorder: Psychosomatics: Journal of Consultation Liaison Psychiatry Vol 46(6) Nov-Dec 2005, 549-555. *Culos-Reed, S. N., Brawley, L. R., Martin, K. A., & Leary, M. R. (2002). Self-presentation concerns and health behaviors among cosmetic surgery patients: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 32(3) Mar 2002, 560-569. *de Vries, L., Karasik, A., Landau, Z., Phillip, M., Kiviti, S., & Goldberg-Stern, H. (2007). Endocrine effects of valproate in adolescent girls with epilepsy: Epilepsia Vol 48(3) Mar 2007, 470-477. *Ebrahimi, A. A., Salehi, M., & Tafti, A. K. (2007). Obsessive-compulsive disorder in dermatology outpatients: International Journal of Psychiatry in Clinical Practice Vol 11(3) Sep 2007, 218-221. *Falek, A., Craddick, R., & Collum, J. (1970). An attempt to identify prisoners with an XYY chromosome complement by psychiatric and psychological means: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 150(3) Mar 1970, 165-170. *Fehnel, S. E., McLeod, L. D., Brandman, J., Arbit, D. I., McLaughlin-Miley, C. J., Coombs, J. H., et al. (2002). Responsiveness of the Acne-Specific Quality of Life Questionnaire (Acne-QoL) to treatment for acne vulgaris in placebo-controlled clinical trials: Quality of Life Research: An International Journal of Quality of Life Aspects of Treatment, Care & Rehabilitation Vol 11(8) Dec 2002, 809-816. *Fitzpatrick, S. B., Fujii, C., Shragg, G. P., Rice, L., & et al. (1990). Do health care needs of indigent Mexican-American, Black, and White adolescents differ? : Journal of Adolescent Health Care Vol 11(2) Mar 1990, 128-132. *Flanders, P. A., & McNamara, J. R. (1984). Prediction of compliance with an over-the-counter acne medication: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 118(1) Sep 1984, 31-36. *Flanders, P. A., & McNamara, J. R. (1985). Enhancing acne medication compliance: A comparison of strategies: Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 23(2) 1985, 225-227. *Freedman, R. J. (1984). Reflections on beauty as it relates to health in adolescent females: Women & Health Vol 9(2-3) Sum-Fal 1984, 29-45. *Fried, R. G. (1995). Nonpharmacologic treatment of skin disorders. Sarasota, FL: Professional Resource Press/Professional Resource Exchange. *Gallo, G. (2000). Acne as expression of a conflict between the self and the unconscious, studied through a new diagnostic method: the "guided imagination." Minerva Psichiatrica Vol 41(3) Sep 2000, 165-174. *Garton, M., Reid, D., & Rennie, E. (1995). The climacteric, osteoporosis and hormone replacement: Views of women aged 45-49: Maturitas Vol 21(1) Jan 1995, 7-15. *Geist, H. (1971). Emotional aspects of dermatitis: Proceedings of the Annual Convention of the American Psychological Association Vol 6(Pt 2) 1971, 627-628. *Gezginc, K., Balci, O., Karatayli, R., & Colakoglu, M. C. (2007). Contraceptive efficacy and side effects of ImplanonReg: The European Journal of Contraception and Reproductive Health Care Vol 12(4) 2007, 362-365. *Girman, C. J., Hartmaier, S., Thiboutot, D., Johnson, J., Barber, B., DeMuro-Mercon, C., et al. (1996). Evaluating health-related quality of life in patients with facial acne: Development of a self-administered questionnaire for clinical trials: Quality of Life Research: An International Journal of Quality of Life Aspects of Treatment, Care & Rehabilitation Vol 5(5) Oct 1996, 481-490. *Goldstein, I. (2004). Androgen physiology in sexual medicine: Sexuality and Disability Vol 22(2) Sum 2004, 165-169. *Green, S. M. (2008). Review of Black hole: Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 47(7) Jul 2008, 837-838. *Gupta, M. A. (1992). "Bulimia nervosa and acne": Reply: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 37(10) Dec 1992, 732. *Gupta, M. A., Gupta, A. K., Ellis, C. N., & Voorhees, J. J. (1992). Bulimia nervosa and acne may be related: A case report: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 37(1) Feb 1992, 58-61. *Gupta, M. A., Gupta, A. K., & Schork, N. J. (1996). Psychological factors affecting self-excoriative behavior in women with mile-to-moderate facial acne vulgaris: Psychosomatics: Journal of Consultation Liaison Psychiatry Vol 37(2) Mar-Apr 1996, 127-130. *Hanstock, T. L., & O'Mahony, J. F. (2002). Perfectionism, acne and appearance concerns: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 32(8) Jun 2002, 1317-1325. *Hook, E. B. (1973). Behavioral implications of the human XYY genotype: Science Vol 179(4069) Jan 1973, 139-150. *Hughes, H., Brown, B. W., Lawlis, G. F., & Fulton, J. E. (1983). Treatment of acne vulgaris by biofeedback relaxation and cognitive imagery: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 27(3) 1983, 185-191. *Hughes, J. E., Barraclough, B. M., Hamblin, L. G., & White, J. E. (1983). Psychiatric symptoms in dermatology patients: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 143 Jul 1983, 51-54. *Hulet, S. W., McDonough, J. H., & Shih, T. M. (2002). The dose-response effects of repeated subacute sarin exposure on guinea pigs: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 72(4) Jul 2002, 835-845. *Ingudomnukul, E., Baron-Cohen, S., Wheelwright, S., & Knickmeyer, R. (2007). Elevated rates of testosterone-related disorders in women with autism spectrum conditions: Hormones and Behavior Vol 51(5) May 2007, 597-604. *Irby, C. E., Yentzer, B. A., & Feldman, S. R. (2008). A review of adapalene in the treatment of acne vulgaris: Journal of Adolescent Health Vol 43(5) Nov 2008, 421-424. *Ishikawa, J., Sutoh, C., Ishikawa, A., Kagechika, H., Hirano, H., & Nakamura, S. (2008). 13-cis-retinoic acid alters the cellular morphology of slice-cultured serotonergic neurons in the rat: European Journal of Neuroscience Vol 27(9) May 2008, 2363-2372. *Joffe, H., Cohen, L. S., Suppes, T., McLaughlin, W. L., Lavori, P., Adams, J. M., et al. (2006). Valproate Is Associated with New-Onset Oligoamenorrhea with Hyperandrogenism in Women with Bipolar Disorder: Biological Psychiatry Vol 59(11) Jun 2006, 1078-1086. *Jonnalagadda, J., Saito, E., & Kafantaris, V. (2005). Lithium, Minocycline, and Pseudotumor Cerebri: Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 44(3) Mar 2005, 209. *Jowett, S., & Ryan, T. (1985). Skin disease and handicap: An analysis of the impact of skin conditions: Social Science & Medicine Vol 20(4) 1985, 425-429. *Kaymak, Y., Kalay, M., Ilter, N., & Taner, E. (2006). Incidence of depression related to isotretinoin treatment in 100 Acne Vulgaris patients: Psychological Reports Vol 99(3) Dec 2006, 897-906. *Kaymak, Y., Ulutas, I., Taner, E., Bakir, B., & Simsek, I. (2007). Body image satisfaction and anxiety of a Turkish sample of university students with skin diseases: Psychological Reports Vol 100(2) Apr 2007, 499-508. *Kellett, S., & Gilbert, P. (2001). Acne: A biopsychosocial and evolutionary perspective with a focus on shame: British Journal of Health Psychology Vol 6(1) Feb 2001, 1-24. *Kilkenny, M., Stathakis, V., Hibbert, M. E., Patton, G., Caust, J., & Bowes, G. (1997). Acne in Victorian adolescents: Associations with age, gender, puberty and psychiatric symptoms: Journal of Paediatrics and Child Health Vol 33(5) Oct 1997, 430-433. *Klieger, D. M., & Johnson, H. K. (2007). The Social Phobia and Anxiety Inventory: Problem of underlying medical conditions: Psychological Reports Vol 101(3) Dec 2007, 697-706. *Knable, M. B., & Rickler, K. (1995). Psychosis associated with felbamate treatment: Journal of Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 15(4) Aug 1995, 292-293. *Kornblau, I. S., Pearson, H. C., & Breitkopf, C. R. (2007). Demographic, behavioral, and physical correlates of body esteem among low-income female adolescents: Journal of Adolescent Health Vol 41(6) Dec 2007, 566-570. *Kraus, S. J. (1970). Stress, acne and skin surface free fatty acids: Psychosomatic Medicine Vol 32(5) Sep 1970, 503-508. *Krejci-Manwaring, J., Kerchner, K., Feldman, S. R., Rapp, D. A., & Rapp, S. R. (2006). Social sensitivity and acne: The role of personality in negative social consequences and quality of life: International Journal of Psychiatry in Medicine Vol 36(1) 2006, 121-130. *Leary, M. R., Tchividijian, L. R., & Kraxberger, B. E. (1994). Self-presentation can be hazardous to your health: Impression management and health risk: Health Psychology Vol 13(6) Nov 1994, 461-470. *Lee, S., Leung, C. M., Wing, Y. K., Chiu, H. F., & et al. (1991). Acne as a risk factor for anorexia nervosa in Chinese: Australian and New Zealand Journal of Psychiatry Vol 25(1) Mar 1991, 134-137. *Leung, L.-H. (1997). A stone that kills two birds: Pantothenic acid in the treatment of acne vulgaris and obesity: Journal of Orthomolecular Medicine Vol 12(2) 1997, 99-114. *Lis, A., Zennaro, A., Carraro, S., & Bassi, R. (1994). Psychological aspects of dermatologic disorder: Body image detected with Fisher and Cleveland's barrier and penetration scores: Medicina Psicosomatica Vol 39(4) Oct-Dec 1994, 321-335. *Loney, T., Standage, M., & Lewis, S. (2008). Not just 'skin deep': Psychosocial effects of dermatological-related social anxiety in a sample of acne patients: Journal of Health Psychology Vol 13(1) Jan 2008, 47-54. *Lucas, P. (2002). Body dysmorphic disorder and violence: Case-report and literature review: Journal of Forensic Psychiatry Vol 13(1) Apr 2002, 145-156. *Machner, B., Neppert, B., Paulsen, M., Hofmann, C., Sander, T., & Helmchen, C. (2008). Pseudotumor cerebri as a reversible side effect of all-trans retinoic acid treatment in acute promyelocytic leukaemia: European Journal of Neurology Vol 15(7) Jul 2008, e68-e69. *Magin, P., Adams, J., Heading, G., Pond, D., & Smith, W. (2008). Experiences of appearance-related teasing and bullying in skin diseases and their psychological sequelae: Results of a qualitative study: Scandinavian Journal of Caring Sciences Vol 22(3) Sep 2008, 430-436. *Magin, P. J., Adams, J., Heading, G. S., Pond, D. C., & Smith, W. (2006). Complementary and alternative medicine therapies in acne, psoriasis, and atopic eczema: Results of a qualitative study of patients' experiences and perceptions: The Journal of Alternative and Complementary Medicine Vol 12(5) Jun 2006, 451-457. *Maia, H., Jr., & Casoy, J. (2008). Non-contraceptive health benefits of oral contraceptives: The European Journal of Contraception and Reproductive Health Care Vol 13(1) 2008, 17-24. *Martin, A. (2005). Editorial: The Hard Work of Growing Up With ADHD: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 162(9) Sep 2005, 1575-1577. *McLeod, R. P. (2004). Lumps, Bumps, and Things That Go Itch in Your Office! : The Journal of School Nursing Vol 20(4) Aug 2004, 245-246. *McSherry, J. A. (1992). Bulimia nervosa and acne: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 37(10) Dec 1992, 731-732. *Medansky, R. S. (1971). Emotion and skin: A double blind evaluation of psychotropic agents: Psychosomatics: Journal of Consultation Liaison Psychiatry Vol 12(5) Sep 1971, 326-329. *Mishra, B., Praharaj, S. K., Prakash, R., & Sinha, V. K. (2008). Aripiprazole-induced acneiform eruption: General Hospital Psychiatry Vol 30(5) Sep-Oct 2008, 479-481. *Miyaoka, T., Yasukawa, R., Yasuda, H., Hayashida, M., Inagaki, T., & Horiguchi, J. (2007). Possible antipsychotic effects of minocycline in patients with schizophrenia: Progress in Neuro-Psychopharmacology & Biological Psychiatry Vol 31(1) Jan 2007, 304-307. *Monegro, F. (1988). Psychological impact of skin diseases: Boletin Dominicano de Medicina Conductual Vol 3(3-4) 1988, 157-172. *Moussavian, H. (2001). Improvement of acne in depressed patients with paroxetine: Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 40(5) May 2001, 505-506. *Munarriz, R., Talakoub, L., Flaherty, E., Gioia, M., Hoag, L., Kim, N. N., et al. (2002). Androgen replacement therapy with dehydroepiandrosterone for androgen insufficiency and female sexual dysfunction: Androgen and questionnaire results: Journal of Sex & Marital Therapy Vol 28(Suppl1) 2002, 165-173. *Murray, C. D., & Rhodes, K. (2005). 'Nobody likes damaged goods': The experience of adult visible acne: British Journal of Health Psychology Vol 10(2) May 2005, 183-202. *Muttini, C. M. (1983). Psychodynamic hypotheses in two cases of juvenile acne: Medicina Psicosomatica Vol 28(1) Jan-Mar 1983, 51-59. *Naessen, S., Carlstrom, K., Bystrom, B., Pierre, Y., & Hirschberg, A. L. (2007). Effects of an antiandrogenic oral contraceptive on appetite and eating behavior in bulimic women: Psychoneuroendocrinology Vol 32(5) Jun 2007, 548-554. *Ng, C. H., & Schweitzer, I. (2003). The association between depression and isotretinoin use in acne: Australian and New Zealand Journal of Psychiatry Vol 37(1) Feb 2003, 78-84. *Nielsen, J. N., Licht, R. W., & Fogh, K. (2004). Two Cases of Acneiform Eruption Associated With Lamotrigine: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 65(12) Dec 2004, 1720-1722. *No authorship, i. (2003). Living with epilepsy: Coping with epilepsy: Epilepsia Vol 44(Suppl6) Sep 2003, 43-44. *Norris, S. A., & Richter, L. M. (2008). Are there short cuts to pubertal assessments? Self-reported and assessed group differences in pubertal development in African adolescents: Journal of Adolescent Health Vol 42(3) Mar 2008, 259-265. *O'Connell, H., & Doyle, P. G. (2006). Pimozide treatment for body dysmorphic disorder: Irish Journal of Psychological Medicine Vol 23(3) Sep 2006, 124-125. *O'Reilly, K. C., Shumake, J., Gonzalez-Lima, F., Lane, M. A., & Bailey, S. J. (2006). Chronic Administration of 13-Cis-Retinoic Acid Increases Depression-Related Behavior in Mice: Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 31(9) Sep 2006, 1919-1927. *Owoeye, O. A., Aina, O. F., Omoluabi, P. F., & Olumide, Y. M. (2007). An assessment of emotional pain among subjects with chronic dermatological problems in Lagos, Nigeria: International Journal of Psychiatry in Medicine Vol 37(2) 2007, 129-138. *Paller, A. S., Abel, E. A., & Frieden, I. J. (1992). Dermatologic problems. St Louis, MO: Quality Medical Publishing. *Panconesi, E., & Cossidente, A. (1986). Dermatological alterations, psychosomatic and sexual repercussions: Psychologie Medicale Vol 18(3) Mar 1986, 381-382. *Papadopoulos, L., Walker, C., Aitken, D., & Bor, R. (2000). The relationship between body location and psychological morbidity in individuals with acne vulgaris: Psychology, Health & Medicine Vol 5(4) Nov 2000, 431-438. *Phillips, K. A., Didie, E. R., Feusner, J., & Wilhelm, S. (2008). Body dysmorphic disorder: Treating an underrecognized disorder: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 165(9) Sep 2008, 1111-1118. *Picardi, A., & Abeni, D. (2001). Stressful life events and skin diseases: Disentangling evidence from myth: Psychotherapy and Psychosomatics Vol 70(3) May-Jun 2001, 118-136. *Prior, J. C., Vigna, Y. M., & Watson, D. (1989). Spironolactone with physiological female steroids for presurgical therapy of male-to-female transsexualism: Archives of Sexual Behavior Vol 18(1) Feb 1989, 49-57. *Purvis, D., Robinson, E., Merry, S., & Watson, P. (2006). Acne, anxiety, depression and suicide in teenagers: A cross-sectional survey of New Zealand secondary school students: Journal of Paediatrics and Child Health Vol 42(12) Dec 2006, 793-796. *Rayner, C. (1980). Sexuality and the other handicaps: Sexuality and Disability Vol 3(3) Fal 1980, 182-186. *Remmer, H. I., & Falk, W. E. (1986). Successful treatment of lithium-induced acne: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 47(1) Jan 1986, 48. *Rieder, J., Santoro, N., Cohen, H. W., Marantz, P., & Coupey, S. M. (2008). Body shape and size and insulin resistance as early clinical predictors of hyperandrogenic anovulation in ethnic minority adolescent girls: Journal of Adolescent Health Vol 43(2) Aug 2008, 115-124. *Sahin, E., Kalyoncu, O. A., Pektas, O., Tan, D., Mirsal, H., & Beyazyurek, M. (2004). Near-fatal Skin-picking Due to Obsessive Compulsive Disorder Responding to Combined Fluoxetine and Cognitive-behavioral Therapy: A Case Report: Klinik Psikofarmakoloji Bulteni Vol 14(2) Jun 2004, 88-91. *Sakai, Y., Crandall, J. E., Brodsky, J., & McCaffery, P. (2004). 13-cis retinoic acid (accutane) suppresses hippocampal cell survival in mice. New York, NY: New York Academy of Sciences. *Salek, M. S., Khan, G. K., & Finlay, A. Y. (1996). Questionnaire techniques in assessing acne handicap: Reliability and validity study: Quality of Life Research: An International Journal of Quality of Life Aspects of Treatment, Care & Rehabilitation Vol 5(1) Feb 1996, 131-138. *Schachter, R. J., Pantel, E. S., Glassman, G. M., & Zweibelson, I. (1971). Acne vulgaris and psychologic impact on high school students: New York State Journal of Medicine Vol 71(24) Dec 1971, 2886-2890. *Shehi, G. M., & Bryson, W. J. (2004). Hypersomnia Associated with Isotretinoin in a Patient with Recurrent Major Depressive Disorder and Acne Vulgaris: Sleep: Journal of Sleep and Sleep Disorders Research Vol 27(4) Jun 2004, 821. *Shenefelt, P. D. (2004). Using Hypnosis to Facilitate Resolution of Psychogenic Excoriations in Acne Excoriee: American Journal of Clinical Hypnosis Vol 46(3) Jan 2004, 239-245. *Stein, M. T., Dickstein, D. P., & Pine, D. S. (2003). Challenging Case: Anxiety and Labile Hypertension in a 16-Year-Old Male: the Value of Biopsychosocial Medicine: Journal of Developmental & Behavioral Pediatrics Vol 24(4) Aug 2003, 301-303. *Stoudemire, A. (1995). "HAIR-AN syndrome and mental disorders": Reply: Journal of Neuropsychiatry & Clinical Neurosciences Vol 7(4) Fal 1995, 538-539. *Tadinac-Babic, M., Kotrulja, L., Oremovic, L., & Poduje, S. (2001). Quality of life in patients with acne: Socijalna Psihijatrija Vol 29(4) Dec 2001, 194-198. *Taieb, O., Larroche, C., Dutray, B., Baubet, T., & Moro, M. R. (2004). Fluoxetine Dependence in a Former Amineptine Abuser: The American Journal on Addictions Vol 13(5) Oct-Dec 2004, 498-500. *Tan, J., Fung, K. Y., & Khan, S. (2006). Condensation and validation of a 4-item index of the Acne-QoL: Quality of Life Research: An International Journal of Quality of Life Aspects of Treatment, Care & Rehabilitation Vol 15(7) Sep 2006, 1203-1210. *Topiar, A., & Duskova, M. (1975). A case of sodomy: Cesko-Slovenska Psychiatrie Vol 71(6) 1975, 386-388. *Twitchell, J. B. (2003). Adcult and gender. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Uzun, O., Basoglu, C., Akar, A., Cansever, A., Ozsahin, A., Cetin, M., et al. (2003). Body dysmorphic disorder in patients with acne: Comprehensive Psychiatry Vol 44(5) Sep-Oct 2003, 415-419. *Van Rood, Y., & Wippoo, P. (1991). Behavioral treatment of a patient with acne excoriee: Gedragstherapie Vol 24(2) Jun 1991, 125-140. *Wagner, K. D., & Wagner, R. F. (1985). Impact of acne on sexuality: Medical Aspects of Human Sexuality Vol 19(6) Jun 1985, 252-255. *Walker, D. K., & et al. (1982). Comparisons between inner-city and private school adolescents' perceptions of health problems: Journal of Adolescent Health Care Vol 3(2) Sep 1982, 82-90. *Walzer, S., Gerald, P. S., & Shah, S. A. (1978). The XYY genotype: Annual Review of Medicine Vol 29 1978, 563-570. *Weiler, R. M. (1997). Adolescents' perceptions of health concerns: An exploratory study among rural midwestern youth: Health Education & Behavior Vol 24(3) Jun 1997, 287-299. *Wein, R. L. (1985). Somatization, schizophrenia, and spirituality as defenses in the case of a young woman: Modern Psychoanalysis Vol 10(2) 1985, 183-198. *Weiss, J. W., Shavin, J., & Davis, M. (2002). Preliminary results of a nonrandomized, multicenter, open-label study of patient satisfaction after treatment with combination benzoyl peroxide/clindamycin topical gel for mild to moderate acne: Clinical Therapeutics: The International Peer-Reviewed Journal of Drug Therapy Vol 24(10) Oct 2002, 1706-1717. *Weissenberger, A. A., Leschek, E. W., & Zametkin, A. J. (2001). Case study: Sexual hyperactivity treated with psychostimulants in familial male precocious puberty: Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 40(3) Mar 2001, 373-376. *Willebrand, M. (2003). Body shame: Conceptualization, research and treatment: Cognitive Behaviour Therapy Vol 32(4) 2003, 215-216. *Willmott, J. (2000). The experiences of women with polycystic ovarian syndrome: Feminism & Psychology Vol 10(1) Feb 2000, 107-116. *Wolf, M. E., Alavi, A., & Mosnaim, A. D. (1988). Pain, dermatological and allergic conditions in post traumatic stress disorder: Research Communications in Psychology, Psychiatry & Behavior Vol 13(3) 1988, 237-240. *Wood, A. V. (1987). Relaxation training and psychosomatic disorders: Australian Journal of Clinical Hypnotherapy and Hypnosis Vol 8(1) Mar 1987, 51-54. *Wooltorton, E. (2003). Accutane (isotretinoin) and psychiatric adverse effects: Canadian Medical Association Journal Vol 168(1) Jan 2003, 66-66. *Wright, E. T., Kyle, N. L., & Gunter, R. (1970). Personality test configurations in acne vulgaris: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 30(1) Feb 1970, 191-201. *Wu, T.-Q., Mei, S.-Q., Zhang, J.-X., Gong, L.-F., Wu, F.-J., Wu, W.-H., et al. (2007). Prevalence and risk factors of facial acne vulgaris among Chinese adolescents: International Journal of Adolescent Medicine and Health Vol 19(4) Oct-Dec 2007, 407-412. *Wysowski, D. K., Pitts, M., & Beitz, J. (2001). Depression and suicide in patients treated with isotretinoin: New England Journal of Medicine Vol 344(6) Feb 2001, 460. *Yarpuz, A. Y., Saadet, E. D., Sanli, H. E., & Ozguven, H. D. (2008). Social anxiety level in acne vulgaris patients and its relationship to clinical variables: Turk Psikiyatri Dergisi Vol 19(1) Spr 2008, 29-37. *Zugno, A. I., Stefanello, F. M., Streck, E. L., Calcagnotto, T., Wannmacher, C. M. D., Wajner, M., et al. (2003). Inhibition of Na-super(+), K-super(+)-ATPase activity in rat striatum by guanidinoacetate: International Journal of Developmental Neuroscience Vol 21(4) Jun 2003, 183-189. Dissertations *Brown, B. W. (1981). Treatment of acne vulgaris by biofeedback-assisted cue-controlled relaxation and guided cognitive imagery: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Daehnert, J. R. (1985). Acne and personality: A Rorschach study: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Deschenes-Furry, J. (2007). Role of the Hu family of RNA-binding proteins in regulating acetylcholinesterase expression in excitatory cells. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Drutman, H. (1986). Differential contributions of field-dependence/independence, attitudes about acne, and severity of acne, to the self-concept of adolescents with acne: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Harman, L. B. (1995). Attitudes about the use of genetic information and genetic engineering when making reproductive decisions: Influence of gender, discipline and role. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *McKenzie, M. W. (1980). Topical clindamycin formulations for acne vulgaris: Clinical effectiveness and patient compliance: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Milburn, A. K. (1989). Stress, acne, and the menstrual cycle: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Naplin, N. A. (1987). Psychophysiological response patterns in chronic tension headache and skin disorders: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Perrah, M. A. (1996). Cognitive hardiness and coping style as predictors of adjustment to acne vulgaris. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Smith, L. E. (2002). What they tell us vs. what we hear: Adolescent health concerns about acne and its impact on social functioning. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Weiner, C. L. (2000). Androgen levels and negative affective states in women: A comparison of women with polycystic ovarian syndrome and controls. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. Category:Skin disorders